Proving a point
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: There are moments when one's confidence is pushed down for the benefit for others. But your best friends are always the ones to whoop those other butts to cheer them up. Ralph should know...
1. Chapter 1: Humiliation and alliance

**I decided I needed a small break from writing The Nanny and this small gem was born. Not to mention, we needed to cut Ralph some slack. The poor guy's gut is probably burning from all the exercise the Warners put him through. And to add to the salt, Ophelia scares him. So here it is-**

 **I do not own any Animaniacs characters except the other security guards of WB studio. If I had owned the characters, Tom and everyone else will come back to do the reboot. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Humiliation and a strange alliance

Since 1994, he had been the unfortunate fella to do the hardest job on the studio lot:

Warner Control

The Warner Control Unit was created by Plotz in order to have a bunch of security guards keep a sharp eye on the Warner siblings. They were specifically tasked with keeping the kids at bay or else lock them in the tower when the time came. However, just because it's a team, doesn't mean that everyone puts in the effort. Or stayed at all. Except one:

Ralph T. Guard.

For the past 24 years, Ralph was the only one who stayed determined to capture those three and place them in the water tower. But to no avail, failure was always at his doorstep. And when he opened that door, he was greeted with humiliation and the cheeky grins of three little children.

And today was no exception.

XXX

" GETS BACK HERE YOUSE THREE", Ralph exclaimed as he chased after the Warners.

Currently, they were running over the roofs of the different movie sets, jumping over every single gap they saw.

Ralph, despite all the fat in his gut, was managing to catch up to them. He felt that this might have finally been his day of victory. But despite that thought, he couldn't help but be cautious, especially when he noticed Dot glancing at him with her usual cheeky grin.

He picked up the pace, jumped and landed onto the next roof. He thought about how if he were a real human, he would've lost all this fat decades ago. The Warners always knew how to keep people on their toes.

He was just an arms-length away from grabbing Wakko, whose grin never faltered even as Ralph was a mere few inches away from him. That's what irked him about the kids: how they thought of everything as a silly game. And it wasn't helping Ralph when Mr. Bunny and Miss Alleycat actually praised the behaviour. This wasn't a game to him, it was his job, the only thing that's putting money in the bank and food on the table.

Almost a miracle, Ralph noticed the three began to slow down. Ralph thought they might've been getting tired, they have been doing for two hours straight and even toons like the Warners can get a bit strained if they had been running longer than they should.

It was his moment, the moment reality was finally starting to kick in. He could hear their breathing becoming heavier. This was his chance! He would finally capture the Warners and prove he was a good security guard.

He closed his eyes and raised his net before bringing it down quite roughly than he thought. But then everything stopped... when he felt a slight weight in the net.

He opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw the Warners, inside the net looking around confused and dazed until their eyes landed on Ralph. When their eyes landed on him, small smiles broke out on their faces.

" Well well, big guy, looks like ya finally got us", Yakko spoke up.

Ralph's face visibly brightened, ignoring the gut-wrenching feeling in his... well gut.

" Looks like you can finally lock us in the water tower. Just like you wanted to", Dot sighed.

" I did! I did it! I did it! I finally got youse crazy kids", Ralph cheered happily.

" Congratulations buddy. Who knew you could do it", Wakko said smiling goofily.

" But we still got one more question, big guy", Yakko said cheekily.

Ralph looked confused, the feeling becoming stronger," Duh... what?".

" Are we in space?", Wakko asked innocently.

" No, why youse asking?", Ralph asked confused.

Dot merely smiled at his confusion," Look down big fella", she said pointing to the floor. And looked down he did.

It was the biggest mistake Ralph ever made.

Ralph's eyes widened as he realised he and the Warners were dangling several feet above the air. He hurriedly tried to grasp onto the net, that remained suspended in the air, but to no avail, Ralph fell down onto the asphalt with a loud thud, leaving a crater underneath him.

The Warners gracefully landed next to the crater, peering in to see how the guard was adjusting. To their amusement, stars floated around his head.

" Oh well, ya had us there for a few seconds, at least!", Yakko said.

" How about a round 2?", Wakko asked excitedly.

" Yakko! Wakko! Dot! Lunch!"

" Looks like round two's gonna have to wait a while longer brother sibling. It seems Ophelia's prepared lunch", Yakko said calmly, ignoring the sigh of relief that came out of Ralph.

" Hopefully she followed the box this time", Dot said grimacing as a memory of the last lunch entered her mind.

" WARNERS!"

" COMING!", the trio exclaimed.

" Bye Ralphie, see ya later!", Yakko said before he and his siblings sped off in the direction of the tower.

Ralph sighed as he got up from the crater, dusting the dust off his pants as he walked to the security break room in disappointment.

As he entered, he saw his co-workers, toons and humans alike, all sitting around, laughing as they talked a out their lives. Ralph grumbled as he took out as he reached for the nearest doughnut.

" Woah there, Ralphie! You wouldn't want to build up more fat now do you?", one of the human guards asked snarkily.

" Yeah. 'Cause those Warner kids are surely 'fast'", the other guard, a cheetah, said teasingly, causing the guards around them to burst out in laughter.

Ralph grumbled as he munched silently on his doughnut before a large muscular arm hung around his shoulders. Ralph glared at the owner of the arm.

Klaus Waverly was one of the top guards in the force, even chaperoning toons like Mr. Bunny himself. He was braggy, claiming that he would've caught the siblings a long time ago had he given the chance. But because of his status, he claims that chasing the Warners would basically be 'babysitting toddlers', that statement irked Ralph more: what would this man know anything about those three. Given, Ralph doesn't know the three well either, but he knows how difficult they are to handle. Which is why Miss Alleycat's presence is comforting and uncomfortable at the same time.

" C'mon, you know we're just teasing. Isn't that what the kids do like... all the time!", Klaus said.

" I guess", Ralph murmured

" I kind of pity that toonette that has to look after them", the cheetah guard said," She has to be with them 24/7 and clean up their messes".

" Hey, that sounds exactly like what Ralph does!", Klaus replied.

Everyone except Ralph roared in laughter. The latter was now red in the face with embarrassment and anger.

" I can catch them!", Ralph exclaimed in Klaus' face, causing everyone to go silent," And be a better security guard than you!".

A series of 'oohs' travelled around the room. Klaus lifted his hand and the room went silent. He chuckled darkly.

" Listen, Ralph buddy, I don't know where this sudden boost of confidence is coming from... but you have to realise that you'll NEVER be the best. I'm the best. Bugs Bunny said so himself. You'll always be the Warners' babysitter and that's all you're ever gonna be", Klaus said darkly," It seems your little break has ended. Go chase those little toddlers around. And while you're at it, try and get that nanny over theirs over here, I'll pay her better for something in return, if your little peabrain can get what I'm saying".

Ralph whimpered as he left the room, the guards' laughter taunting him as he made his way back to his booth. Unbeknownst to him and the other guards, a certain young Warner had seen and heard everything that went on...

... And she was not happy.

XXX

Ralph sat in his booth with a sour expression on his face. Not even bothering to greet oncoming stars or even bystanders like he usually did. This was the first sign of his out-of-character-ness no one was pleased by it.

Especially them.

" Hi Ralph!"

Ralph glanced towards his left to find the grinning faces of the Warner siblings looking straight at him.

" Say big buddy, up for another chase? Maybe you'll catch us this time", Yakko said.

" Go away", Ralph muttered before turning to his right to find all three of them on his right side now.

" Aww... what's the matter big fella? Someone bully you?", Wakko asked softly.

" Like maybe... I don't know... a certain pompous jerkface of a security guard that we're definitely gonna ask Da-Bugs to convince Plotz to fire later", Yakko said.

" Wait duh, how do youse kno-"

" It doesn't matter how we know. What matters is: what are we gonna do to him and his merry crew?", Dot said cutting him off.

" Why don't youse three just leave leave him and me alone?", Ralph said as he folded his arms.

" Because, number 1: No one calls us toddlers and gets away with it", Dot said.

" Number 2-", Wakko said before giggling at the unintended words before his sister jabbed his arm," Right- number 2: No one suggests anything about our nanny or to do something with our nanny without our consent. And what he suggested there is without a doubt wrong and I'm gonna mallet him for that. Besides, Ophelia has better things to do then spend time with stupidheads like them".

" Duh like what?", Ralph asked curiously.

" Like cuddling with us and reading us stories- I MEAN- playing pranks and being a live target", Wakko said chuckling nervously at his mess-up.

" And our number 1 reason is", Yakko said before continuing," No one messes with an Animaniac and expect another Animaniac to just sit around and look cute while all that was happening. We're coworkers and family, Ralph. Please understand that all that teasing that we do is because we like you".

Ralph was stunned by their reasons and the seriousness that donned their faces. They were legitimately serious about helping him out. Even after all those years of chasing them and placing them in a crate despite knowing of the fear of the dark, they still liked him and even regarded him as family... he felt touched.

" But what are wes gonna do about Klaus?", Ralph asked

" Leave the knucklehead to us! We already have a plan: Wakko, blueprint", Yakko said, snapping his fingers before his brother placed the plan in his hand. He laid it out across the guard's gut.

" Step 1: Cheer Ralph up with a box of doughnuts. Dot, box me", Yakko said.

A bell rang like the ones that were used in a wrestling match. Dot had boxing gloves over his hands as she jumped around energetically in anticipation to fight her opponent.

" C'mon c'mon, I ain't afraid of some fast-talker. Fight me like a man, Yakko Warner, fight me!", Dot said as she threw in some air punches.

" The other box, Dot", Yakko said smiling at the gag.

" Yakko, you know I can't beat box or rap. That's Wakko's territory", Dot said pointing out Wakko who was currently beat boxing to prove her point," Eminem, eat ya heart out".

" The doughnut box, Dot", Yakko said.

" Right! Here ya go", Dot said as she handed Ralph a box of delicious doughnuts that he took with uncertainty," I promise you no explosives!".

Ralph looked at the doughnuts closely to make sure there was no dynamite, bombs or confetti disguised as sprinkles again but found it was just normal, messy decorated doughnuts.

" Duh, thanks", Ralph said as he took a bite," This tastes pretty goods".

" We'll tell Ophelia that you liked them", Yakko said.

" So what do I have to do?", Ralph asked curiously.

" You, play a very important role in making sure this plan gets put into motion", Yakko said," Good thing you're an actor, 'cause what this needs is a very convincing act".

" Okay", Ralph replied.

" Now here's the plan", Yakko said as he leaned into Ralph's ear to explain to him the details.

Dot turned to look at the readers," Now now, don't be intrusive. You're just going to have to wait until next chapter to see the plan".

End of Chapter 1

 **If any of you are curious, this takes place somewhere between chapters 10-13.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell and Mayhem ensues

**Sorry for the long delay. Merry Christmas**!

Chapter 2: Hell and Mayhem ensues

Ralph practically skipped his way over to the security break room, a large grin on his face. The Warners were not too far away, pretending as if they weren't about to go head on with new special friends.

The chubby guard glanced at Yakko, who mischievously winked at him as he and his siblings dashed away so that nothing looked suspicious.

Ralph stepped proudly into the room with a confident smile on his face. The other security guards, including Klaus, looked at him weirdly.

" What's with the smile Ralph? Did someone hand ya a free donut?", Klaus said mockingly.

" Nope", Ralph said smiling as he poured him a cup of coffee.

The cheetah guard, Dash, raised an eyebrow curiously," Then what's up", he asked.

" I just realised something about Klaus while I's was working", Ralph said casually.

Klaus smiled darkly," Oh yeah, what did ya find out?", he challenged.

" It's about why you don't chase the Warners. Calling them toddlers. You would only say something like that... if you're scared...", Ralph said cheekily.

" Excuse me?!", Klaus exclaimed, the other guards backing away.

" Just admit it, Klaus. You don't chase 'em because you're scared of 'em. I bet you couldn't even catch 'em!", Ralph said mockingly.

He was enjoying himself. Sure, angering Klaus was a bad move but angering the Warners meant instant hell that made death by thinner or D.I.P a welcoming sight. He would rather anger the best guard than anger the children who drove both Satan and Death up the wall. He tried to swallow the mischievous giggle that wanted to escape his throat.

It was no wonder he was an Animaniac.

" Wanna bet?", Klaus growled.

" Sure. I bet you couldn't even catch 'em even if you have all the guards on your side. I can already imagines Wakko blowing yous up across the lot", Ralph said confidently.

Wakko would do that. He spent enough time with Mr. Yosemite Sam and Mr. Marvin to do that.

" Is that a challenge I smell?", Klaus said darkly.

" No, it's the smell of fear that's coming from your pants. It looks yellow, is a liquids and its meant to be in the toilet, not staining your pants", Ralph said snarkily.

Klaus growled," I don't know where this sudden confidence is coming from Ralph. But mark my words, if I catch those brats, I'll make your life hell on this studio. No fat dummy like you is gonna push me down like that", he said poking Ralph in the chest," Now then, who's gonna help me capture those toddlers?".

All but one guard didn't raise his hand as the other's enthusiastically waved theirs. Klaus noticed that one guard's reluctance.

" Larry, what's up? Don't you wanna join the chase?", Klaus asked.

Ralph remembered Larry from years ago. He used to date the Nurse before he did something Ralph couldn't remember. All he knew was it had her crying and Yakko going on a hunt across the studio. When he came back, he had a bloody, broken Larry in tow and Ralph could have sworn he saw blood on the boy's usually pristine white gloves.

It was that day he learned he shouldn't poke at the Warners in the wrong way.

Larry shook his head fearfully, which didn't surprise Ralph. After that night, who wouldn't be afraid of Yakko.

" N-N-No. C-C-Can't f-face him a-again", Larry stuttered.

Ralph kind of felt sorry for the guy but not entirely. He got what he deserved.

" C'mon! We're going as a group. You're not gonna let some incident that happened years ago still scare you now", Dash ranted.

" You guys don't understand! Those kids are demons! They took down Dracula and Satan in the same episode. That kid... he said he'll wait for me... he's coming after me fellas! He's gonna finish what he started", Larry said in a crazy daze.

' Poor guy is already losing it and he hasn't even left the room yet', Ralph thought.

" We'll protect ya, Larry. No fast-talker or his little siblings is gonna step us up. We're not big fat and dumb over here. We're going to catch those three and prove to you-", he said pointing at Ralph, who merely looked back at him innocently," -that I'm not afraid of some toddlers".

Ralph nodded," Then the door's right this way. Maybe you'll find them somewhere on the north side of the lot", he said.

" Yeah, yeah. C'mon boys, we've got toddlers to lock away", Klaus said as all the guards followed him including Larry, who still looked reluctant.

Ralph grinned as he was alone in the room," You can come out now, Yakko", he said.

Yakko burst out of the cabinets with a smirk on his face. He seems legitimately more excited than ever. Perhaps the idea of seeing Larry again brought more joy to the plan.

" Bravo Ralph! You should get an Oscar for such an outstanding performance! Those idiots are about to have the time of their lives", Yakko said laughing.

Ralph did a mock bow, which did nothing but brightened the boy's smile. It felt good for him to be acting again, bringing back so many happy memories from a time long passed.

" So what do I do next?", Ralph asked.

Yakko grinned," Those cameras by your booth has a recording setting, right?", he stated.

" Uh huh, but we only turns them on at night", Ralph replied.

" Well now you're gonna keep 'em recording until you get the scenes that ya need", Yakko said as he hopped out of the cabinet.

" Why would I need to record what's gonna happen?", Ralph asked.

" You trust me, right? You'd do the smart thing and not question what we're about to do. I believe that deep deep deep deep down in ya head, ya got a couple of brain cells that can surely work out what ya need to do. And when ya know what ya need to do and have done it, meet us at the Administration building, they'll be someone there who would just LOVE to see what we got", Yakko said as he walked out of the room," See ya in a couple of paragraphs!".

Ralph stood in his place before walking back to his booth. He trusted the Warners, of course. They went through all of this to get back at his bully.

It was Klaus he didn't trust.

And he had a feeling Yakko understood as well.

XXX

The guards had split into groups of three. They decided they'd have better chance at catching the trio if they scattered.

What a couple of morons.

Larry was with two other guards known as Keith and Sterling, a human and a toon dog respectively.

Dash was at Klaus' side with another toon weasel guard who went by the name Crooked.

Three other guards, Joseph, Dianne and Nicholas stood together defensively, armed with nets.

In fact, everyone had a net with them except Klaus, which concerned everyone. Dash was the only one who decided to voice the concern.

" Uh, Klaus? Where's your net?", Dash asked.

" I don't need a net... when I have this", Klaus said as he pulled out bear tazer out of a burlap he had brought along.

" A tazer?! Don't you think that's a bit excessive?", Dash said concerned.

" Not at all. One little zap should knock them out long enough for us to brag to Ralph about us capturing them", Klaus said confidently.

" But c'mon Klaus, they're just kids", Dianne said sheepishly, remembering the events of The Nanny chapter 9 where Dot had run off after getting slapped.

" I don't care. I'm not about to let some kids and a bumbling idiot ruin my reputation", Klaus sneered.

" I bet you could do that all by yourself, Mr. Muscle"

The guards whipped around to find the Warners standing behind them. Larry whimpered as he saw Yakko's eyes linger on him uncomfortably long.

" Hello there, little ones", Dianne said softly stepping forward.

" HELLO NURSE!", Yakko and Wakko said jumping into her arms and leaving a large kiss on both her cheeks.

Dot rolled her eyes," Boys, go fig".

" I've heard that deserts were hot but baby you're SCALDING", Yakko said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

" EEWW!", Diane screamed in disgust.

" Aww darn! I thought that was a good one", Yakko said pouting.

" Since when is your pick-up lines EVER good", Dot retorted.

" It's okay, Yak. I thought it was a good one", Wakko said cheerfully.

" Thank you my FAVOURITE sibling", Yakko said patting Wakko's shoulder.

Dot gave him a look that said,' You sure about that, hon?'.

" Ahem!"

" What?!", the Warners said in unison.

" You little kids are coming with us", Dash said stepping forward.

Yakko faked a small insulted gasp," How dare you call us 'little kids'. Do you know how old we are? We had a 65th anniversary in the 90's mind you", he huffed.

" And we protest that you call us 'little'!", Wakko exclaimed.

" Yeah!", Dot continued," We're prematurely tall!".

" Well whatever size and age you are, you're coming with us", Klaus said stepping forward.

" Uhh, no we're not", Yakko said.

" And why not?", Crooked sneered.

" Because that's not how the game works", Dot argued.

" What game?!", Joseph said confused," I see no game!".

Dot rolled her eyes," Ya must be the intelligent one in this group of amateurs", she muttered.

" The game itself is pretty simple. Catch us and you win", Yakko said chuckling," But there is always one rule to this game and that is-"

" We never lose!", the Warners exclaimed before Dot and Yakko jumped into the air before hopping on the guards' head. Wakko went below, actually managing to pants two human guards before running off with his siblings.

" Catch us if you can!", they sang.

The Warners went their own seperate paths to split the guards up.

" Okay, Dianne, your group goes after the girl. Dash and I will go after the Cap Boy. Larry, you're with Mr. Sharp tongue", Klaus commanded.

" W-Wait! You can't be serious. DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!", Larry screamed as his partners dragged him after Yakko.

Klaus grumbled something incoherently before making his dash after Wakko.

XXX

Ralph sat in his booth, taking time intervals to look around and watch the cameras. There wasn't many of them around the lot since according to Plotz it would cost too much money. But Ralph knew the north side of the lot and including some soundstages were filled with them. Which was probably why the Warners had chosen those areas to ignite their plan.

He was curious as to how it was going. He didn't see them quite yet but knowing how fast they can run in his head made it easier to know when exactly they would get there. Ralph gave Yakko ten seconds to appear in front of the camera to show that everything was alright.

10...9...8

A black blur raced passed the first camera. It then ran back into camera view to reveal Yakko. He smiled and waved at the camera just as Wakko and Dot appeared on the others. It would seem that Wakko was in the cafeteria (typical) and Dot was in the set of Justice League.

" I hope you're recording this!", Yakko signed. He was in the set of Harry Potter.

Ralph nodded although something in his mind told him Yakko couldn't see him. But he had a feeling the Warner would just know anyway.

There was no audio. And some cases, the quality of the cameras were just plain horrible that parts of the screen were static.

But Ralph could clearly see that there were guards that finally entered the area where Dot was.

Time for the show to begin.

XXX

Dianne gripped her net tightly in her hand, looking around cautiously. It wasn't that she was scared or intimidated by a little girl. But Dot Warner was no ordinary little toon girl. The girl had sass, command and unfortunately for the guards, power.

She had seen the toonette hang around the Looney Tunes. And with them, you learn to pick up certain skills that Dianne knew the studio would never approve of. She had heard of the Tunes' wrath of when one messes with their things. Dot Warner, Dianne knew, was one of their things.

If only Joseph would understand that.

Nicholas and her had planned to be as gentle as they probably could. Since she was young (as in 9 years and not the 5 years Dot actually is), they figured she might be trusting and naive.

We all know they're wrong.

" Miss Dot, why don't you come out of your hiding spot?", Nicholas said as he looked up into the rafters.

Nicholas was somewhat familiar with toons and their liking for high grounds. Dianne remembered how he spoke about finding Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck mocking and judging people from 20 feet off the ground. He assumed Dot may have had the habits.

" 'Cause that would ruin the game"

The group spun around to find Dot leaning quite closely into them. It was then she landed her eyes on Nicholas.

" HELLO NURSE!", Dot exclaimed as her heart jumped out of her throat and her ears and tail formed a heart shape.

She jumped into his arms," Y'know, I like a man in uniform. So much precision it makes me go all gooey on the inside. That or I ate something Wakko made", she said gagging.

Nicholas threw her off of him and tried to make a grab for his net but Dot beat him to it.

" Oh! I've always wanted to hold one of these. Ralph always had a good grip on his so I never got to touch it!", Dot said.

As Nicholas tried to pull it away from her surprisingly strong grip, Dot released the net, sending it into the poor guard's crotch. The man groaned in pain.

" Oh! I'm sorry, let me help you with that", Dot said before stamping the net to the ground as the end of it hit his jaw, knocking him over.

" Oops! Sorry again", Dot said 'innocently'.

Joseph leapt forward and grabbed Dot by her neck. Dianne screamed in panic as she tried to pull him back. Dot looked fearfully at him.

" Now, we've got you!", Joseph exclaimed.

" Let me go!", Dot yelled, looking scared for a full minute before glaring at him," Don't make me bring out the big guns!".

" Oh yeah? Try me!", Joseph said smirking.

" Fine... I warned you", Dot said lowly as she bowed her head.

She raised her head but this time, her eyes were bigger and sparkled, looking like she was about to cry. Her lips trembled adding to the effect.

" Aww", Dianne cooed.

" She reminds me of Puss in Boots from Shrek", Joseph chuckled.

Dot's look dropped immediately. Her eyes dilated, scaring Joseph and Dianne.

" What did you just say?", Dot growled.

She forcefully pried Joseph's fingers off her neck, causing him to scream before she kicked him into Dianne. Dot landed on his chest, visibly angry.

" How-"

PUNCH

"- dare-"

PUNCH

"-you-"

PUNCH

"-compare-"

PUNCH

"-me-"

PUNCH

"-to a-"

PUNCH

"-CGI animated-"

PUNCH

" -Latin Garfield wannabe!"

Dot delivered one last punch to Joseph's face, essentially breaking his nose. Dot huffed as she got off of him.

" No CGI cat has anything against me! Got that hon!", Dot said.

Joseph groaned as he let his head fall back in exhaustion.

Dianne had crept up behind Dot, now willing to show no mercy. She raised her net high above her head, bringing it down to capture Dot but instead, Dot caught the net.

" Don't even think about it, sheila. I'm still riled up!", Dot said using Joseph's abandoned net to smack the female across the face.

Dot ran off with Dianne who massaged her cheek in pain. After several minutes, she finally managed to corner Dot.

" Now you've got nowhere to run, sweetie", Dianne said.

" I don't need to run...", Dot said innocently, confusingly Dianne," ...All I need to do is make you look up", she said smirking.

Out of confusion, Dianne looked up and saw a heavy sandbag fall from the rafters thanks to Dot loosening the ropes while the guard was distracted. Unfortunately for Dianne, before she could run, the sandbag landed on her and knocked her unconscious.

Dot dusted off her skirt and her hands before checking the watch under her gloves.

" Wow! Six minutes! That's a Looney Tune record", she said grinning," Bugs'll be so proud of me".

She skipped off with a cheerful hum towards the exit. One of the guards, Joseph, groaned as he attempted to get up while in a dizzy state.

" Ugh... why does something so cute hurt so much", Joseph said bitterly.

Dot smirked before she knelt down close to Joseph's head," It's a saying that goes around toons. 'The cuter the toon, the deadlier they are'. Ain't that the biggest slap in the face for ya. Now if you'll excuse me~".

Dot sauntered off with her head held high and a confident smirk on her face.

" I have two brothers that await me"

XXX

Larry shivered as they entered the Harry Potter set. Sterling had insisted that he heard the boy enter here and was confident that they would be able to trap Yakko here if they sealed all the doors.

Having Keith and Sterling around brought little comfort to Larry. He felt he would've had a better chance with Klaus and Dash since they were strong and fast respectively. Sure, Sterling was an excellent guard but Yakko was Yakko.

He'll find his way around.

" Will you stop shaking already? He's just a teenager", Keith grumbled.

Larry shook his head, causing Keith to sigh and roll his eyes. He used to have a lot of respect for Larry before that incident, now the guard was nothing but a mess.

" Sterling can you sniff him out?", Keith asked.

The dog toon nodded," He's definitely here. Problem is... he's been everywhere here. Now I'm not quite sure where he is in here", he said.

Keith cursed, causing Sterling to send him a look of disapproval. He was a toon after all, swearing like that was left to the Fox toons.

" He could be anywhere. This place is huge!", Keith exclaimed as our view is brought from him to the rafters, where Yakko sat and watched.

" Maroons", Yakko snickered.

He was enjoying their argument but time wasn't on his side today. The scheme needed to be finished before five for final stage reasons. And those buffoons wasted twenty minutes of his time LOOKING FOR HIM OUTSIDE THE SET.

" Gotta figure something else out. My original plan's too long and the Author refused to let this go pass 6k... Hmm... what to do, what to-", Yakko froze as something finally came to mind.

He let a crazy grin feature on his face. Not only was this plan mad and unhinged, it was sinful and torturous. So much so, that he might actually get in trouble for this.

And all he needed was some animatronic dolls, some costumes and a 10-hour loop of a despised Disney soundtrack.

This was gonna be good.

XXX

Wakko dashed under tables in the cafeteria as Klaus, Dash and Crooked chased him. He admitted it, Klaus was good but the man was still no Ralph. For a human, the man kept up with him much faster than he would have liked and Dash was almost as fast as Speedy. Crooked was slick and small, squeezing through places even Dot would struggle to get through, which made Wakko worry.

Eying the exit, Wakko made a quick sprint towards the exit door, sliding under people's legs and grabbing someone's pudding cup.

" Yum!", Wakko said happily as he ate the entire cup.

" There he is!"

" YIKES!", Wakko screamed before running out the exit door.

Wakko was now out in the open, a clear black, blue and red target. His eyes scanned for any opening that he could find until he saw a stage door open. Quickly, he sprinted into the building.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of heavenly food. He followed his nose to where a camera crew was about to film a cooking competition. One of the contestants was a cute girl roughly in her 20s.

" Hello Nurse", Wakko said underneath his breath.

He would have done something extravagant but now was not an option. One scream and his cover was blown. At the door; Klaus, Dash and Crooked appeared at the door, Klaus' tazer gleaming. Wakko gulped as he scanned for anything that could possibly help him. Then, he spotted a chef's hat on the costume rack not too far away.

Wakko grinned as he grabbed the chef's hat. He's been wanting to do this ever since he watched the first episode of Hell's Kitchen.

" Okay, Crooked and Dash, you two keep an eye out over here. I'll check backstage. Don't do anything stupid", Klaus said before leaving Dash and Crooked alone.

" Sure thing, Klaus", Dash said.

The two toon guards stood next to each other scanning the room, not noticing a small person with a curly mustache in a large chef's hat.

" Ah! There you are! You're late!", the small chef boomed, startling Dash and Crooked.

" Us?", Dash said confused.

" Oh no the door behind you- OF COURSE YOU FOOLS! C'mon, we're about to start!", the chef said pushing the two toons towards the stage.

He pulled at his mustache to reveal, unsurprisingly, Wakko who winked at the readers mischievously.

" Let's get the camera rolling!", Wakko shouted.

" Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of 'Can they cook?' with our grand host, Chef... Wakkorotti... great, first Dj's with weird names now chef's. Can't this studio just hire Gordan Ramsay?"

" That's enough announcer! Hi everyone snd welcome to today's 'Can they cook?', where we'll see whether or not these nimrods and the cute lady can actually make a decent dish unlike this author-"

Watch it, kid, I can always give this scene to Yakko.

" Back to the story before miss cranky pants ruined the scene: it is up to our dumb contestants to make at least three decent dishes and the ones who made the best dishes will ultimately be the ones that can... actually cook. Alright then. Contestants, grab your ingredients!", Wakko exclaimed.

The lady immediately made it for the shelves and the fridge while Crooked and Dash stood confused since they were just dragged into a cooking show.

" What are you two waiting for! GET A MOVE ON!", Wakko said before he grabbed a giant spatula from his hammerspace and smacked the two guards' rear with it, causing them to sprint over to where the lady had just been.

The three were hard at work with their dishes, even if Dash and Crooked didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on but were too afraid to think beyond cooking because of the tiny chef with a giant, hurtful spatula. Wakko had been minding the exit, keeping in mind for when Klaus returned, he had a clear exit. Toons were gullible enough to fall for these tricks but not humans. There was only one toon who could fool humans and he was, thankfully, long gone.

" How about we get to know some of our contestants and their dishes. Let's start with you, pretty lady with hopefully a nice personality. Tell us your name, sweetheart", Wakko said as he made his way over to the woman.

" My name is Wendy Fitzgerald and I'm from Denver, Colorado but I had just recently moved to Burbank to be a part of this show", she replied sweetly.

" Okay, now Wendy... are you single because if you are, so am I", Wakko said smoothly," And if you're not, well, you could always swap your cold lover for something... furrier".

Wendy giggled," I am single at the moment. Broke up with my boyfriend because he didn't understand my love for Don Knotts movies and literally anything that has Harpo Marx in it", she explained.

" Wow, wow, just wow. Hold up a moment lady! You're gorgeous, you can cook, AND you like Don Knotts and the Marx brothers! We're practically soulmates", Wakko exclaimed happily.

He sped away from her towards the fridge where a stack of onion rings sat in a row. He plucked out one before running back to Wendy. He plopped down one knee and presented her the ring.

" I know we've only known each other for a half a scene, but I feel like we can go farther than this. Wendy, would you be my Mrs. Warner?", Wakko asked happily.

" Uh..."

" What are you idiots doing?!"

Everyone's head snapped towards Klaus, who glared daggers at Wakko who merely smiled sheepishly.

" We're cooking, Klaus. Chef Wakkorotti is a huge help", Crooked said happily.

" You fools. That 'chef' is Wakko Warner!", Klaus seethed.

Dash and Crooked looked towards Wakko pulled off his mustache and threw at Crooked who lunged at him. Klaus ran over and had managed to tackle Wakko, who had a cleaver in his hand, against the counter. The middle sibling winced as the cleaver sliced a slit in his sweater. He maneuvered the object so it would appear in Klaus' hand and that it would look like Wakko was trying to push him back.

Wakko pushed Klaus off of him, sending the guard into the stove, burning his arm. In a flurry, he pulled Klaus away from the stove and sent him into a different counter and essentially tripping Dash, allowing Wakko an exit.

Before he left, he planted a kiss on the poor flustered Wendy," See ya later!", he said happily before running off with the three guards on his tail.

Wendy looked back at the director who merely shrugged at the event that just happened.

" Eh, not the first time Wakko was the host of this show"

XXX

Larry shivered as he walked among his teammates. It's been half a hour and Yakko hasn't made his appearance yet, unnerving him greatly. Keith had been mocking him for a while to keep things interesting.

Sterling stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the sound of paws shuffling against the floor.

" Alright Yakko, the jig is up. Come out", Sterling said net raised.

Yakko casually walked into their view from behind a box of props, arms raised in a surrendering manner. He didn't look too amused but he didn't look bored either.

" An hour?! Seriously! It's a wonder that you're even security guards! This is probably why you were never picked in Easter egg hunts", Yakko scoffed," Ralph could find us in at least three minutes. You are really pathetic".

" Why defend the guy that wants you locked up?", Keith asked darkly.

" I don't know. Why side with a Prince Hans wannabe?", Yakko drawled.

' I would have said Gaston but that guy is too good a villain to be compared to Sideburns', Yakko mentally added.

" Come here to us, kid. Or are you too afraid to deal with real grownups", Sterling said smirking.

" Yeah, I'm shivering in my slacks. With a face like yours, you make Freddy Krueger look like Brad Pitt", Yakko said before shaking his head," Not even a mother could love that face of yours. By the way, if you really are grownups, why's your teammate running?", he said pointing at Larry trying to escape.

" Larry, you coward! Get back here! He's just a kid!", Sterling screamed.

" A kid with a bat", Yakko added.

" A kid with a- what?", Sterling said before he turned to see Yakko swinging a bat at him, knocking him unconscious next to the already-unconscious Keith.

Yakko slipped the bat back into his hammerspace before making his way over to the ropes holding up sandbags. He loosened them all and a few seconds, a loud yell erupted. The eldest Warner dragged the two guards to where a stack of sandbags were on top of an unconscious man.

" Tut tut, just when I thought this would be interesting", Yakko said before pulling Larry along with his coworkers towards the exit doors, whistling a familiar theme song.

A few minutes later

Sterling was the first to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was darkness. Soon, the groans of Keith and Larry were heard and he felt the tiniest bit of relief. He tried to move but found himself tightly wrapped to a chair.

" Now I'm not one for cruel punishments like these. But sometimes it's people like you that just tick me off", Yakko said, his voice echoing in the room.

Suddenly a light erupted and through a window across from him, Yakko stood staring at them coldly. From their standing point, they could tell they were in a recording booth but not what was in the booth with them. Yakko was the only thing they could see.

" Let us go kid", Sterling growled.

" Or what? What can you do that won't put you in my Da- Bugs' line of fire. Heal your brain cells doggy, I'm one of the most untouchable toons on this lot. You try to hurt me and I can have all of the Looney Tunes coming after you", Yakko growled, his growl much deeper and more hate-filled than ever," That will teach you to stop messing with my things".

" That's a lot of mouth, for someone who harasses Ralph just as much as we do", Keith exclaimed.

" Yes, I admit, I treat Ralph lowly a lot. But the difference between us is that me and my sibs KNOW when to stop. We KNOW when he's had enough. And then we try to MAKE UP for being assholes to make him happy, but then YOU pricks just had to stamp all over him despite being cowards who NEVER even dealt with my family beforehand!", Yakko roared.

He knew he and his siblings were monsters to deal with on a daily basis, but they wouldn't downright bully someone unless they deserved it, like these idiots who call themselves guards.

" Now listen up, I've got at least 40 minutes left until 5. Because of circumstances, I'm going to leave you all with the worst punishment-", Yakko said.

Suddenly, the booth they were in had lit up, revealing many creepy dolls in different types of traditional clothing. Yakko grinned, bringing out a radio and placing it in front of a microphone before pressing play.

It took the men a few seconds to realise what song it was and why the dolls were moving along with it.

" Are you kidding me?", Sterling exclaimed as he tried to escape the torture.

" You wouldn't dare", Keith said angrily.

Yakko grinned," So I wouldn't dare to download the ten-hour loop of 'It's a small world' and get the dolls from the 'Annabelle' set to sing and move along with the song", he said innocently before he smirked cruelly," Oh I would buddy. Anything for my friends".

" You can't leave us in here. We'll go crazy!", Larry blurted out.

" That's the point buddy! This is for Nurse too. Enjoy your stay", Yakko said before skipping away from the sounds of screaming men.

When he came outside, the lot itself was surprisingly empty, which didn't bother him in the slightest. Nobody really came to the toon side of the lot, even if the Administration building was situated in the area. Yakko had to learn the hard way of why exactly they didn't come here without good reason.

" YAKKO!"

He turned around to find Dot making her way towards him, slightly ruffled but she appeared fine.

" How'd it go?", Yakko asked.

" I think I broke one of their noses", Dot said sheepishly.

Yakko frowned," We're weren't supposed to harm them that way, Dot", he said.

" Well he deserved it! He compared me to Puss in Boots! Puss in Boots, Yakko! I'm an original!-", Dot ranted.

" Okay, I sorta can see where that poor fella went wrong", Yakko said shaking his head," At least he didn't mention Fluttershy from 'My Little Pony'",

A blue and red blur came out of nowhere, knocking Yakko over in the middle of Dot's rant.

" I made them angry!"

" Wakko, what happened?", Yakko asked.

" Look out!", Wakko exclaimed.

" Wha-", Yakko was cut before he was grabbed in a headlock.

" I finally got one of you brats", Klaus said as he held Yakko within his arms.

" Hey! Let my brother go!", Dot exclaimed before she captured in a net," Hey! Put me down sheila", she yelled angrily.

" Not this time", Dianne said with Nicholas, Dash and Crooked not far behind her.

" Where's Keith, Larry and Sterling?", Klaus asked.

" They're taking some time in a makeshift Disneyland ride", Yakko said playfully.

Dot's eyes widened," You didn't", she said shocked.

" I did", Yakko said mischievously.

" Oh, you're going to get in so much trouble with Bugs and Ophelia", Wakko said trying to hold back his laugh.

" S'worth it", Yakko said with a chesire cat grin.

" Alright, that's enough!", Klaus screamed," You're going to pay for whatever you did to them, kid", he said as he turned on his tazer.

" Sure I am", Yakko drawled.

Klaus lifted the tazer to give Yakko a shock before swinging it down towards him. But instead of hitting Yakko, it zapped Wakko who bravely jumped in front of it. The shock pushed the small boy back into asphalt head-first.

" WAKKO!", Yakko and Dot screamed in panic.

Yakko bit into Klaus' arm, causing the guard to yell in pain, releasing him from his headlock. He sprinted over to where Wakko, whose body was shaking from the zap.

" You alright, Wak?", Yakko asked concerned.

Wakko sat up dizzily, his fur sticking out thanks to charge," I'm fine. Just a little singed", he said.

It was then Yakko noticed the little sparks that were travelling about Wakko's fur and ears. A lightbulb appeared above his head as he got an idea.

" You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', bro?", Yakko asked grinning mischievously

Wakko shrugged," Hold up a moment", he said before taking the lightbulb and placing it above his own head in order to get Yakko's idea", AH! Yakko, you sly genius", he said with an identical grin.

" I'm afraid", Dot muttered. When Yakko and Wakko share the same look, chaos level rises, and so does the mess.

" Let's do this!", Yakko said taking out a familiar sledgehammer.

" No! Boys, don't you dare!", Dot warned.

" But Dot!", They nagged," This may be our only chance to a-", Wakko said before he and Yakko spinned into different outfits, looking painfully similar to a popular franchise," AVENGERS REFERENCE".

Dot facepalmed," Of course", she groaned.

" C'mon, Dot. You'd make an faboo Hela!", Wakko grinned, donned in a Thor costume, as he took the sledgehammer from Yakko, who dressed as Loki.

He was about to raise the fake Mjolnir in the air before Yakko exclaimed," Stop, stop! Stop, just stop! I'd like to have a lil' bit of movie accuracy over here. Mjolnir was destroyed by Hela, aka Dot, so Thor, you Wakko, gets Stormbreaker".

" Yakko, this is not the time", Dot groaned.

" We got 20 minutes to sort this chapter out. We're good. Now, hey dollface, release my sister there, will ya. Thank you. Might want to trim those unsightly nose hairs by the way. Now Dot, destroy the hammer- We're skipping the scene with Odin just because Bugs isn't here- Of course Ophelia would be Frigga- I don't know who will be Heimdall, we'll figure that out along the way", Yakko rambled, confusing all the guards as he whispered to his siblings," Are they confused?".

" We're confused so yeah, they are", Dot said, surprisingly in a Hela costume despite her earlier protests.

" Good. Wakko now!", Yakko exclaimed as he and Dot jumped out of the way.

Wakko ran towards the guards, electricity coming out literally everywhere on his body, mock anger clear on his face despite his hanging tongue making him more goofy than fierce.

" Bring me... SALAZAR!", Wakko roared before taking a jump as he brought the gigantic battle ax to the ground.

" FOR WARNERSTOCK!", Yakko and Dot screamed while laying on the floor.

Lightning bolts emitted from the battle ax, electrocuting the toons or just chasing them away from the scene. While evading the bolts, he dropped his tazer which Yakko picked up from the ground.

" We are keeping this thing!", Yakko exclaimed happily," We just don't need to tell Ophelia that we have it".

" Yeah!", Wakko agreed," Think about how cool we'll look at Comic Con next year!".

" Lemme guess, we're going as Thor: Ragnarok characters", Dot drawled.

" Heck yeah!", Yakko and Wakko cheered.

Dot rolled her eyes," Boys", was all she saod before checking her watch," Uh, we got 10 minutes until 5 and Klaus is getting up. It's a good time to go...".

Yakko looked behind him to notice Klaus, seething angrily," I think you're right, sis, let's go", he said before he and his siblings ran off, with Klaus running behind them in a rage.

XXX

Ralph had seen everything from his booth and was going through all the recordings he had made so far, his brain working out on what exactly he was supposed to do.

He zoomed back through all the recordings, trying to find what was familiar about each of the scene with the Warners. He knew they wanted him to find something, but as of now, his mind was blank.

He needed something that would Klaus and some of the guards in a hefty amount of trouble. Something so incriminating that will cause to lose their jobs right then and there.

He zoomed over to three scenes which to him were probably the darkest he had seen: Dot in a chokehold, Wakko trying to fight back a cleaver and Yakko in a headlock. He noticed that all three of them looked in pain and suddenly he got the idea.

Who was the most powerful being in the studio? One who will do anything to ensure that the Warners are safe at all costs. Someone so feared in the studio that he could get whatever he wanted. Someone... like the man who puts up with Warners because he honestly loves them to bits... like a certain-

...Bunny...

Ralph grinned, he knew exactly what to do now. So he raced off with the evidence in his hand and the intent of stopping this bullying once and for all.

XXX

It was 5 minutes until the end time.

Yakko had to dash through several toons and help his siblings through the tough corners of the lot. Klaus was much faster than Ralph, Yakko will gave him that, but he won't give him the satisfaction of being top guard. That position belonged to Ralph and Ralph alone.

He could see the Administration building not too far away. The final stages of their plan was about to commence.

" Up the wall!", he shouted to his siblings.

His siblings nodded. They could've heard him perfectly if he had spoken in a normal tone, but this was all part of their plan.

As they raced up the wall, they felt themselves get ripped down roughly onot the ground. Wakko winced as he felt his ankle take a bad hit against the ground. Klaus glared at them.

" You three! Have caused me enough trouble for one day! My entire squad bailed on me AND I can't even find where three of them are!", Klaus yelled.

" You make it seem like it's our fault you're incompetent at this job", Yakko drawled.

One minute was left, all they had to do was wait. They trusted that Ralph had figured out what to do on his own.

Klaus' anger flared," Why you little-", he said raising his hand to strike Yakko.

" Ahem"

" What-", Klaus' voice died as he saw the newcomer.

" Right on time", Yakko said grinning.

Bugs Bunny was mad, no, furious at what he was seeing. Ralph was behind him, with an innocent smile that appeared way too smug for Klaus' liking. What further made Klaus' bravery drop was the appearance of Looney Tunes' Nasty Canasta and Gossamer standing on either side of Bugs. The two villain toons smiled menacingly down at the muscular guard.

" Mr. Waverley, I see ya've been playin' around wit' my kids, huh", Bugs said with an unreadable smile.

Klaus gulped," N-N-No Mr. Bunny, I was trying to help them. That's all!", he said with a nervous smile.

" Really now! Is that so? Ralph, show 'em the pictures", Bugs exclaimed, still with an unsettling smile on his face, far too calm for the antagonist's liking.

Ralph stepped forward from behind Gossamer and had showed them all the incriminating scenes that involved the Warners in a abusive-looking situation, including the scene where Wakko gets electrocuted.

Klaus gulped, the evidence was there. He was done for.

' I'm going to die at the hands of Bugs Bunny. Who knew?", he thought.

" And from my point of view, it looks more like ya wanted to strike 'em instead of helpin' 'em", Bugs said calmly tapping his cane against Klaus' chest.

Dot got up and had latched herself onto Bugs leg, looking up at him teary-eyed," He also locked me up in a dark set! A dark set! I was so scared, Bugs!", she cried, big fat tears rolling down her face," My neck also hurts... Dadoo".

Dot was raining down on this hard. Nasty and Gossamer growled at the guard who now was backed into the wall thanks to Yakko and Wakko moving to Bugs' side to add more fuel to the already raging forest fire that was Bugs' anger. The fact that the 'Dadoo' card was pulled out was already meant game over to the guard.

" Don't worry, Princess, let me just take care of this maroon and then we can all go out for an ice cream with Ophelia, 'kay", Bugs cooed.

" Okay", Dot said softly.

" Now, as for you", Bugs said now glaring at Klaus.

Klaus shivered," You're not gonna hurt me, are you?", he asked fearfully.

Bugs sneered," And have you taint my new gloves! As if! That's what the villains are for!", he said with a cruel grin on his face," Nasty, Gossamer, get this lowlife off my lot".

" With pleasure, Bugs", Nasty said chuckling cruelly as Gossamer cracked his knuckles.

" Eh, Ralph", Bugs said getting the guard's attention," I want to thank you for what ya did today. We truly don't give ya a lotta credit, buddy. Take the rest of the day off. I'll try to find ya some new coworkers by the end of the week. Until then, treat yaself ol' friend. You deserve it".

" Aww gee, thanks Mr. Bunny", Ralph said gratefully.

" Ya welcome", Bugs said kindly," Now Yakko, about the tazer-".

" I know. It's great! I'm seriously keeping this thing", Yakko said happily.

" You are not keeping that thing-", Bugs said grabbing the tazer out of Yakko's hand before looking around," -when Ophelia's around", he added mischievously before handing it back to Yakko," Now c'mon, I bet you three got some good stories to tell".

" I got married!", Wakko said excitedly.

" And let's not tell Ophelia that one", Bugs replied.

Ralph smiled as the little family walked away before he too walked away. After all, he got the rest of the day off, and who would decline such an offer from Bugs Bunny.

Klaus was getting the beating of his life. The two toons weren't giving him much time to react to their attack. In fact, he was near fainting. And the last thing he saw was the smug faces of the Warner siblings and Yakko holding up a sign that read:

 _And that's what you get for messing with our family._

End of Chapter 2

 **Phew! Done and dusted! Just one chapter to go. I was going to do a Pokemon reference but Thor: Ragnarok was playing and I couldn't resist.**


	3. Chapter 3: Peace, sort of

**Two chapters in a day. I AM ON** **FIRE!**

Chapter 3: Peace, sort of

Ralph was in his booth, munching on the doughnuts his new coworkers managed to save him. Bugs had kept his word and Ralph had received several new coworkers, toons and humans alike. Luckily, they worked well together.

He didn't know what exactly happened with Klaus or the other guards. He was told not to worry about it and all that was said was that at least they were still breathing.

(Bugs also found the guards who were stuck listening to 'Its a Small World'. Let's just say: Yakko is now on probation). But despite the punishment the boy had put them through, they were too fired and convinced not to file a lawsuit.

Now it was the late evening, he could still hear the Warners laughing merrily in the water tower as Bugs entertained them. All-in-all, it was normal night...

...Until now.

" Hello"

Ralph nearly coughed out his doughnut when he saw Ophelia Alleycat standing right outside his booth with a blank expression on her face.

Ophelia was not smiling, nor she was frowning. Her expression remained unreadable and for some minutes, all she did was stare blankly at Ralph... but it didn't seem like she was looking at him.

" These are for you", she said shoving a basket of muffins forward.

Ralph smiled and took the basket, thanking her kindly. But even after he thanked her, she remained still, lost in her own thoughts.

" Can I help you with something, Ms. Alleycat?", Ralph asked kindly.

Ophelia shook her head," No... I don't think so. Sorry I'm just... how do I put this into words...", she said tiredly.

" Should I call-"

" I wanted to say thank you!", Ophelia blurted out.

Ralph blinked, and that urged her to continue.

" The kids... when they told me their plan, I got worried... paranoia and my pessimistic view on life makes it difficult for me to... trust people. It's... something I derived from my home studio... my boss... he was... how do I put this... not someone I would like to be alone in a room with", Ophelia cringed, her mind taking her back to Mr. Banner, whose supposed debonair smile looked more predator-like than she could remember," And neither was some toons in my studio... so trust issues got developed and here I am today", she said chuckling nervously.

Ralph smiled softly," Sounds bad".

" Eh, could be worse. Anyway, I've been thinking... about being nicer to you... not for myself, obviously, just so I can get Dot off my back... so I was thinking of... forming a truce. I'm still going to give you death glares here and there, but other than that, you can expect me to be a... less colder person to you from now on", Ophelia said.

Ralph nodded," Sounds good to me", he said.

" Wonderful. Now-"

" Um... excuse me?"

Ophelia and Ralph looked away towards a woman we would recognise as Wendy from the previous chapter.

" Uh... I came to ask about Wakko... apparently we're getting married", she said.

Ophelia let a strained smile cross her face," Married, you say. And what makes you think you're good enough for my kitten", she said, eyes twitching.

" Uh-"

" Listen here, sheila! Wakko, will not be getting married to ANY girl that can't keep up with his standards of MY CALIBER! So unless you want a wrecking ball in ya face I suggest you never ever come close to my little boy! Got it!"

The lady ran, screaming, afraid because of Ophelia's crazy rant.

" Yeah you better SCRAM!", Ophelia exclaimed before muttering," Dumb girls who think they're worthy enough of my kittens".

If Ralph wasn't dead afraid of her, he would've laughed. But he maintained a small smile.

" SO! You'll be picking them up tomorrow for their session with that Scratch guy", Ophelia said whipping around to Ralph's direction.

" Yes", he said hesitantly.

" Good!", she said cheerfully before her smile turned more creepy," Don't be late", she growled before returning to her cheerful facade," Bye!".

Ralph nodded nervously before waving back. So, things were looking up for him, at long last, he won't be finding stray anvils being thrown at him. Or Ophelia sending him evil smiles in the morning- or no, he'll still be expecting that. But for now, he could get used to her being nicer.

But he will never shake off the feeling that she eerily reminded him of the Warners.

Ralph shook his head, all that mattered was that his bully was gone..

...And he finally saw the Warners as what they were, children who would do anything for their loved ones.

Including messing with their bully's mental state. Everyone's looking at Yakko.

But Ralph couldn't have asked for better friends.

The End

 **And that's it for this short story. 'Clothing' will be released in a couple of days and that's the one I was truly excited for. As soon as Clothing is done, I'll start up with 'The Nanny' again.**


End file.
